As a mobile Internet service is increasingly diversified, an amount of data in a wireless mobile communications network surges, but network utilization of a wireless local area network (WLAN), which generally refers to Wireless Fidelity (Wireless Fidelity, WiFi), deployed by a telecommunications operator is low. To relieve network congestion, the current industry is considering using a data offloading manner to offload some or all of the data in the wireless mobile communications network to the WLAN network. A specific offloading manner is as follows: Some or all of services of user equipment (User equipment, UE) are transmitted by using the WLAN.
After the UE or a 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP) network determines, according to a factor such as load, to offload some or all of the services of the UE to the WLAN, the UE needs to first access an access point (Access Point, AP) corresponding to the WLAN. A delay in a traditional WLAN access method is relatively long, resulting in communication interruption of the UE.